


You look good in my clothes

by XMRomalia



Category: PAYDAY (Video Games)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Love/Hate
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 09:51:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8441092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XMRomalia/pseuds/XMRomalia
Summary: Их отношения полны дерьма. Но, тем не менее, устраивают обоих.





	

Иногда Кловер напоминала ящерку. Такую наглую, хитрую-хитрую, цепкую — но умеющую отбросить хвост, когда на то будет нужда. Сокол знал особенности жизни этих мелких зверьков не понаслышке — ловил в детстве с парой друзей их в банки из-под соленья, дабы после пугать девчонок. Те верещали, бегали от них, дрожа всем телом и зовя всех, кого можно — мам, пап, старших братьев. Сокол часто ходил после того с синяками — ибо часто девчонки умудрялись докричаться — но оно того стоило. Обычно — да.  
  
Однако ящерки бывают разными. У некоторых пятнышки более светлые, некоторые же имеют белесое брюшко. У одной девушки, которую Сокол почти что не знал, в отличие от них, удивительные, глубокие глаза. Странного цвета, почти что мутного, грязного, болотного. И лицо у неё было не самой прелестной девки на свете. Тем не менее, она тоже была ящеркой. Просто… более хитрой. Более смышленой.  
  
Глядя в потолок, покрытый паутинкой трещин и кое-где практически ржавыми пятнами, Сокол думал, что ящерке удалось словить его самого. За шкирку, за нечистую душу и мысли.  
  
На плечах и спине ныли царапины, оставленные короткими ноготками, а сон не шел. Совершенно, вот вовсе, и вдыхая душный, пыльный воздух, ему думалось, что это было в первый и последний раз. Вот все это — и сорванные вздохи, и резкое вжимание в стены, сдираемая одежда, что почему-то в секунду обратилась второй плотью. Кловер ушла, сбежала, стоило восстановить дыхание — и от этого было немного, но обидно. Она не была прелестным собеседником, у них было до черта лысого мало общего, но Сокол чувствовал себя в безопасности рядом с ней. Да-да, с этой психованной девкой, любящей приправлять свои приказы воплями. Тонкими, точно фигурное стекло. Ломкими и звенящими, точно скрежет ногтя.  
  
Он словно бы наяву чувствовал чужую тяжесть на себе. Ей нужна была разрядка после миссии, где случилось, как он понял, слишком много дерьма, а Соколу просто было одиноко. Вот одиноко и все, и скучал он за родиной, семьей, за парой снесенных бошек. За всем, а Даллас оставил его в убежище после того, что случилось на Украинском Деле. Идиот. Глава — приходилось слушать, что ли. Странное чувство пустоты ютилось где-то под ребрами, чуть ниже ключиц, но Сокол ожидал этого дерьма. Кто сказал, что полтора миллиона налички сделают тебя счастливым? Никто. Разве что Бэйн, но и тот бы лгал. Придурка кусок.  
  
Сокол помнил, как его подбили неделю назад. На той, мать его, самой миссии. Казалось: все, вот она — финита ля трагикомедия. Глаза заливало кровью, нос болел невыносимо, а горло саднил крик. Сокол свалился после, кажется, пары шагов — и со смехом осознавал, что не имел сил, дабы идти. Они выдержали три штурма, но не четвертый. Копов было до херовой тучи много, и они, команда… отступали. Бежали, поджав хвост, лишь чудом умудряясь забрать с собой сумки. Ноги болели, а руки — и того сильнее. Сокол видел спины Хьюстона, Вулфа. Те даже патроны не пытались собирать, они просто бежали, просто мчались к месту, откуда их должны были забрать.  
  
_«Помогите мне!»_  
  
Он слышал топот тысячи сапог, и голова раскалывалась неимоверно от этого гула, какофонии. Ему прилетело прикладом прямо в лицо, и это было до черта лысого больно. Сокол слышал, кажется, даже звук капель — пота или крови? — что падали на сухую землю. Он проклинал их, осознавая, что мужчины правы. Семеро одного не ждут, никогда, не в этой жизни. Даже если их не семеро, а четверо. Даже если он один из них.  
  
_«Твоя смерть сделает меня грустненькой! ~»_  
  
Это сейчас, поворачиваясь на бок, он думает, что Кловер, вгоняя ему иглу под кожу, попросту издевалась. Копировала его собственную фразу, почти что с теми самыми игривыми, разве что чуть-чуть искристыми нотками. Это сейчас, сейчас он все понимает, отдаленно припоминая, как девушка помогала ему встать, как орала, точно резаная, на Хьюстона, не прося, но приказывая — «прикрой нас!». Не «меня». _«Нас»_.  
  
Было смешно, вот до щекочущего нервы привкуса крови на губах, чувства паутинки холодной и мерзкой на своей коже. А еще было холодно — на диванчике, что пережил, казалось, ядерную войну, даже с кучей матрасов и подушек было так себе. Деньги уходили на снаряжение и патроны, иногда на контракты, никто особо не считал это место своим домом. Местом, где можно укрыться изредка — да, но не домом. Кто-то сейчас был на задании, кто-то просто жил, был где-то далеко от этого проклятого места. Сокол же, хмыкая, вытягивал ладонь вперед, глазея на неё словно бы в первый раз. Хах, так и есть, след от пальцев, что сжимались на его запястьях, виден до сих пор. Тонкие пальцы, лишь немного узловатые, зато хватка — стальная, резкая. А еще дыхание — мята и дым от вечернего костра. Кто бы мог подумать, что ящерка может ощипать птице крылья? Сокол не знал этого. Он повелся, точно самый последний мальчишка. Фиолетовая прядь, прокол в носу, гордый нрав — все это его бесило, выводило из себя. И цепляло. Так, как никогда — _как каждый раз._  
  
— Вижу, тебе тут очень весело? — Она заходит внезапно, резко, как делала всегда. Точно порыв ветра в начале урагана, точно королевская кобра, совершившая выпад. Кловер выглядит преувеличенно по-домашнему, на ней толстовка и джинсы, что явно ей велики. В глазах её странная — очевидная — удовлетворенность, а в руках и узловатых пальцах — чашка, у которой есть едва-едва заметная трещинка, щербинка сверху, у ручки. На боку посуды — цветочек, и девушка уселась рядом с обнаженным, лишь одеялом прикрытым человеком как-то слишком спокойно, отпивая с кружки. Какао — скорее угадал, чем знал Сокол. Кловер всегда любила какао.  
  
— Неимоверно. — Его улыбка — росчерк пера не шибко обученного художника. — А ты выглядишь неплохо в моей одежде.  
  
Кловер фыркает, закатывая глаза и опуская плечи. Сокол ожидал кружки, что могла бы прилететь ему в лицо, горячего напитка, «случайно» пролитого себе на грудину, да всего. Эта девушка слишком непостоянна, резка, безумна, точно бестия. Сокола это завораживало. Он всегда любил ящерок.  
  
— А ты — голышом. Но давай не будем делать из этого традицию? Не думаю, что Даллас оценит твое, кхм… оружие ближнего боя.  
  
— Мою «катану»? — Почему-то Соколу легче, когда она подает ему чашку, почти что по-дружески давая отпить. Беда лишь одна — он никогда не видел, чтобы Кловер с кем-то делилась. Хоть ручкой, дабы на контракте расписаться, хоть патроном. Все себе, все для себя. Что она задумала? Почему вернулась?  
  
— Может, «ножик»? — Стоит Соколу зыркнуть то ли с обидой, то ли со смешком на неё — как та подается вперед, легко кусая парня за кончик носа. Точно безумная, точно ребенок, и Сокол не знал, как реагировать на это. Как реагировать на неё всю — непостоянную, полоумную, резкую. Он лишь вскинул брови в ответ, ощущая, как чужая ладонь прошлась по боку, а затем добровольно отдал чашку, когда узловатые пальцы за ней потянулись. Девушка отставила её на столик с кучей бумажек и крошек, а сама плюхнулась рядом — прямиком на подушку, на которой Сокол секунду назад держал свою руку.  
Символично.  
  
— Да ладно. Ножик? Кажется, тебе его вполне хватало, Счастливая Кловер.  
  
Её усмешка — плутовская, и фыркая, она почти что больно тыкает парня в живот, секундой после обнимая. Вот так — резко, без любых подсказок, точно гром посреди чистого, потрясающего неба. Её объятия странные, сравнимы разве что с тем, как тебя внезапно обнимет медведь. Резко и почти больно, словно березу в лесу. Разве что руки у Кловер более тонкие. И холодные, даром, что в комнате жарко и душно, точно в аду.  
  
Она безумна. Она — бестия, и Сокол добродушно хмыкнул, заправляя прядь волос ей за ухо.  
  
— Только потому, что на другом его конце был ты.


End file.
